An array substrate of a conventional RGBW display panel includes a RGBW pixel array. The RGBW pixel array includes multiple pixel units arranged in an array. Each of the pixel units includes four sub-pixels. The four sub-pixels are a red sub-pixel R, a green sub-pixel G a blue sub-pixel B and a white sub-pixel W respectively. A length in a row direction of any one of the sub-pixels equals to ½ of a length in a column direction of the sub-pixel.
Comparing with a conventional RGB display panel, the RGBW display panel improves transmittance of the display panel by adding a white sub-pixel W. But for the display panels having the same sub-pixel size and the same panel area, an area of the pixel unit including four sub-pixels is large, which causes a low resolution of the display panel, thereby causing a phenomenon of a less sharpness of a display screen and a fuzzy screen.